Pretty Little Liars Season 1 Episode 1 It Girl
by CharmedForeverWriter
Summary: In this episode, August 2009 the five girls Alison, Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna plan a special end of summer sleepover in a cabin in the woods. Thing's end very wrong. Leaving a scar on the girls.
1. The Gang

Pretty Little Liars  
Season One Episode One "It Girl"  
31st August 2009.  
Chapter One The Gang.  
Alison smiled at Aria.  
"Hey Aria, want to get the girls and go to the barn tonight?" Alison smiled.  
"I don't know…" Aria replied.  
"C'mon Aria it will be fun! It's school soon." Alison persuaded.  
"Fine, fine. Let's ask Spencer, Emily and Hanna first" Aria sighed.  
"Sure!" Alison grinned knowing she'd got her way.  
The two girls made there way over to Spencer's house where they all were.  
Alison confidently knocked on the door. After a few seconds Spencer opened it.  
"Hey Alison, Aria come in" Spencer greeted. They stepped in the Hastings household. The humble home of Spencer Hastings and her family. Hanna Marin and Emily Fields were sitting on the sofa watching MTV. Aria Montgomery and Alison DiLaurentis joined them.  
"What brings you here?" Spencer asks smiling.  
"Just wondering if you would like to join me and Aria for a sleepover in a barn" Alison explained.  
"A barn? Who's exactly?" Spencer replied.  
"A abandoned one in the woods, very stable though" Alison laughed at Spencer's frown lines.  
"No, too dangerous Ali" Spencer answered.  
"Maybe Spencer's right" Emily agreed wearily.  
"Fine you two don't come, Hanna what about you?" Alison flashed her best smile.  
Hanna looked around frightened. Then she answered "I guess so"  
"Great! So you guys are sure you're not coming?" Alison teased.  
"I guess it couldn't hurt right Spence?" Emily said.  
"Well…" Spencer hesitated.  
"You know you want to Spencer, c'mon it will be so fun!" Alison pushed.  
"Fine! Whatever. Ok. Meet you at the park at seven?" Spencer suggested.  
"Deal" Alison smiled.  
"Tonight's going to be amazing" Aria laughed.


	2. Deadly Sleepover

Chapter Two Deadly Sleepover  
7pm  
Spencer walks up to Aria, Alison, Emily and Hanna sitting on the park bench.  
"We was beginning to think you weren't gonna show" Emily urgently bursted.  
"I was busy" Spencer said.  
"And only twenty minutes late" Alison cocked a eyebrow sarcastically.  
"Whatever Ali" Spencer sighed. Then continued "Ready to go girls?" Smiling quickly.  
"Never been more ready" Aria laughs.  
"Yeah." Hanna agrees hesitantly.  
The girls stroll towards the cabin.  
"So who would like a game of Secret Share tonight?" Alison smiles slyly.  
"No thanks" Emily begins to look worried.  
"Emily don't be such a wuss for god's sake!" Alison hissed.  
Alison whispers something to Aria and they both start laughing.  
"Ooh some gossip girls?" Hanna tries to fit in.  
"Yeah totally Hanna" Aria dismisses.

They arrived at the cabin. It was large with gorgeous carvings and a arch door.  
"This is it?" Emily gasped.  
"It sure is gals." Alison grinned.  
"When you said "shed" I thought of a mangy little thing but this is…" Spencer says breathlessly.  
"Fabulous? Fantastic? Breathless? Amazing? Awesome? Perfect?" Alison listed lots of adjectives.  
"All of the above" Aria smiled.  
"Definitely!" Spencer and Emily said at the same time. They both laughed.  
"Well then let's not just stand here! Let's go in." Alison strode towards the cabin.  
Alison then flung open the door to reveal a gorgeous open plan space, very tidy and clean.  
"Wow, even nicer on the inside Ali." Aria complimented.  
"Why thank you, by the very special findings of Alison DiLaurentis." Alison replied.  
The girls put there bags down and rolled the sleeping backs across the floor.  
"Who put the sofa's and table in here?" Spencer asks.  
"It's a secret Spence" Alison says.  
"Stop asking questions Spencer and just enjoy this" Hanna scolded.  
"Hanna's right!" Aria gazed around the room.  
"Ok first let's get into our pyjamas then the fun can really begin girls!" Alison commands.


	3. Black Dawn

Chapter Three Black Dawn  
10pm  
The girls had got into there pyjamas and listened to music and discussed best movies and bands and clothes. But now a dangerous game began to take it's play.  
"Now gals. Time for my choice in game. Aria you wanted to listen to music. Spencer you wanted to talk about movies. Emily you wanted to talk about music and Hanna you wanted to talk about clothes. But now I want to play the Secret Share game. It's fair right?" Alison demanded.  
Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna immediately look worried but nodded.  
"Good! Now…first to go Emily, tell us one secret if it's not true the forfeit is to strip and run naked outside the shed." Alison smiled evilly.  
"Umm…umm… I-I-" Emily stuttered.  
"Spit it out Em" Alison commanded.  
"I-I-I…um" Emily tried again.  
"EMILY JUST TELL US!" This time it was Aria who shouted.  
"I've never kissed a boy" Emily quickly lied.  
Alison looked happy.  
"Kissed anyone else…?" Alison asked implying something.  
"Nope" Emily answered.  
"Positive?" Alison urged.  
"Positive." Emily settled.  
"Ok, now Aria next." Alison looked a little disappointed.  
"I'm scared of white masks after seeing Halloween." Aria admitted.  
"Oh really? Great. No family problems? Lies?" Alison tried to expose a secret of Aria's.  
"Nope Ali none at all." Aria replied.  
"Ok, I can take a hint. Ok I'll go next." Alison continued. "I have magical powers."  
"Excuse me?" Spencer raised her eyebrow.  
"You heard me" Alison said.  
"You're a liar! Start stripping!" Emily insisted.  
"You'd like wouldn't you Emily?" Alison hissed. "I really do have magical powers"  
"Sure Ali whatever" Aria rolled her eyes.  
"I believe you." Hanna said in a small voice.  
"At least one person does." Alison smiles.  
"Prove it" Spencer demands.  
"Alright Spencer I will." Then Alison turns to face Hanna. "Can I use my magical power on you Hanna?" Alison asks.  
"Sure" Hanna agrees.  
Alison doesn't reply she just begins to do weird stuff like hypnotising.  
"Ali get real" Aria laughs after a minute of the weird stuff.  
"Fine I'll strip" Alison giggles running out the cabin door. "No peeking!" She shouts after.  
"We won't!" Aria rolls her eyes. "Ali is one wacky girl."  
"Tell me about it!" Spencer agrees.  
"Do you think she'll actually do it?" Hanna asks.  
"Doubt it it's not Ali's style" Aria assumes.  
"Yes but it's not Alison's style to back out of a forfeit is it? She's a daredevil." Emily interrupts.  
"True Em" Aria agrees.  
"She's been gone a while" Hanna says.  
"One minute Hanna! Stop worrying you'll get wrinkles." Spencer replies.

"Says you Spence!" Emily giggles.  
"Hypocrite." Aria mutters.  
"Hey Aria! I heard that!" Spencer throws a pillow at Aria.  
"Whatever" Aria replies.  
"She has been gone a while, I'm going to look for her." Hanna says biting her nails.  
"Hanna calm down! Ok? Ali will be back any minute now. Alright? Breathe." Emily comforts.  
"Oh Emily you're right! I just panic!" Hanna understood.  
"It's ok Han. We all panic sometimes." Spencer chips in.  
"Yeah Spence is right." Aria nods her head.  
"So was that true Em?" Spencer looks longingly at Emily.  
"What?" Emily looks confused.  
"You've never kissed a boy." Spencer says.  
"Oh…that…" Emily sighs.  
"It's alright Em. We're only fifteen I've never kissed a boy either." Hanna smiles honestly.  
"See Emily? You're not the only one." Aria reassures.  
"Where is Alison she's been gone for over 5 minutes." Spencer changes the subject.  
"I'm not sure I'll go look." Aria gets up.  
Just then the cabin door flies open all the girls scream. Aria jumps down behind Spencer.  
"Girls. It's moi. I did the dare. So what shall we do next? Have a drink or two?" Alison grins pulling out two bottles of alcohol from behind her back.  
"Sure!" Aria smiles.  
"I'm not so sure Alison." Spencer bites her lip.  
"Lighten up Spencer." Alison pours a glass and hands it to here.  
"Em? Han?" Alison looks at the two.  
"I guess so Ali." Hanna gulps.  
"Well I don't wanna be the only sober one so let's roll." Emily laughs.


	4. Wide Awake

Chapter Four Wide Awake.  
1am.  
Spencer runs after Alison in the blackened night. Aria, Emily and Hanna were passed out drunk in the cabin. Alison ran out of Spencer's sight. She here's a scream. Spencer tries to run faster in the woodland of trees but can't find Alison anywhere.  
Aria wakes up and shakes Emily and Hanna awake.  
"Oh my god, I have a really bad headache." Emily moans.  
"Me too." Hanna adds.  
"Me three." Aria ends. She looks around and finds Alison and Spencer missing.  
"Where's Ali and Spence?" Aria worries her forehead creasing.  
"The cabin door's open!" Emily points out.  
"Oh no." Hanna murmurs.  
Aria gets up and walks to the door. Spencer appears in the doorway. And Aria jumps.  
"Oh my god! Spencer where have you been? Where's Alison?" Aria asks.  
"I-I I woke up to see Alison walking out the door so I got up and followed her. She saw me behind her and told me to go away. I didn't listen I carried on after her. She started running so did I. But she was too quick. She got out of my sight and I heard her scream. I-I can't find her." Spencer explains tears dripping now her face.  
"Oh Spence. It'll be ok. C'mon girls let's get up and go look for her." Aria hugs Spencer and tries to be strong.  
Hanna was the fastest to get on her shoes and coat eager to find her role model. Spencer slid on a jumper and coat feeling cold inside and out after the experience. Emily was the slowest barely understanding what was happening why Alison would do this. She had ran out almost 20 minutes ago. And hadn't come back. The four girls we're search for 40 minutes.  
"She's obviously not out here anymore." Aria trembles near tears.  
"No! She is out there we have to keep looking!" Hanna insisted.  
"No let's just call the police." Spencer said.  
"NO! SHE NEEDS US SPENCER! CAN'T YOU SEE? IF YOU WENT MISSING WOULD YOU WANT US TO GIVE UP?" Hanna screams.  
Emily grabs hold of Hanna.  
"Hanna, she's obviously not here we've searched the whole woods twice. Ok? Let's go inside and call the police." Emily soothes.  
"No Emily let me go! I HAVE TO FIND ALISON." Hanna struggles against Emily's jock grip. Aria grabs a hold of Hanna too.  
"Hanna listen to me. Ok? Listen to me. Alison is gone she's not in the woods she's probably out in town or went home or even in the cabin ok? Alison is not here Hanna. We need to call the police." Aria slowly explains.  
Hanna falls to the floor and breaks down in tears sobbing and sobbing.  
"I'm going to call the police and get our stuff. Emily stay with Hanna. Aria come with me." Spencer ordered.  
"Alright" Emily and Aria said.  
Emily sat with Hanna feeling so down and depressed. Silent tears pouring down her own olive face. She stroked Hanna's blonde hair. Reminding her of Alison's beautiful blonde hair. A few minutes later the girls came back with all there stuff except from Alison's.  
"Where is Ali's stuff?" Hanna asks.  
"We left it so that if the police need it. We haven't moved it." Spencer replies slowly.  
"Why would the police need it Spence? SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Hanna started hysterics again.  
"Hanna remember what I said. Breathe in through your nose out through your mouth" Emily hugged Hanna again.  
"Sorry" Spencer whispered.  
They could hear the police sirens approaching.  
"She better have a good reason for this." Aria muttered. The police arrived and questioned them each. Aria first.  
"Hello Aria, I'm Officer Smith. Now I'd like for you to tell us what happened. All truth. No lies." Officer Smith greeted.  
"Hi Officer Smith. Ok well what happened is I woke up and Alison and Spencer was gone and Spencer came back and said something like she'd been chasing Alison and Alison got out of sight and screamed then Spencer couldn't find her. Then we went looking for about 40 minutes then we rang the police and got our stuff." Aria explained.  
"Why were you at the barn?"  
"Today when me and Alison were at the park she suggested we have a sleepover with Spencer, Emily and Hanna. So we went to Spencer's house and we asked if they wanted to come. They said yes. So we went at 7 last night. We met up at the park we went through the woods to the cabin."  
"What happened when you were in the barn?"  
"Well we chatted about music, clothes, boys all that stuff. Played truth and dare. Fun games like that. We listened to music. And then we just fell asleep at about midnight."  
"Alright, did you do any dangerous dares?"  
"No we only did silly ones like who could fit most popcorn in there mouth and stuff."  
"I see…Ok thank you Aria your parents are waiting for you."  
Next was Spencer.  
"Hi Spencer, I'm Officer Smith. Now please tell us the entire story beginning to end."  
"Hi Officer Smith. Well today me, Hanna and Emily were watching MTV at my house chilling out and Alison and Aria came over asking if we wanted a sleepover in this shed thing. We agreed it sounded fun. Then we came here at seven-ish. We played games like Truth and Dare and listened to music. Then we went to sleep at 12. I woke up to shuffling and saw Alison standing by the barn door. I got up and tried to get here to come back to bed but she started running so I began running after her. She got out my sight and then I heard her scream. I went looking for her but after a minute or two I got scared and went back to the barn when Aria was standing there. She woke up the other girls and we went looking for her then called you."  
"Ok Spencer, why didn't you get Alison's stuff?"  
"Well if she went missing and you need to look at it. It was better if we left it exactly the same"  
"I see well thank you Spencer."

Now it was Emily's turn.  
"Hello, Emily. I'm Officer Smith could you tell me what happened here tonight?"  
"All we wanted was a fun, unique sleepover. So we had it here. Did girlie things like talking about boys, clothes, music. And then we fell asleep woke up and she's gone!"  
"Did anything odd happen?"  
"No, just that she's disappeared and we spent almost a hour trekking around the woods looking for her"  
"Did anything make you feel or her or anyone feel un-comfortable?"  
"Nope. We've been friends for ages we know every single one of each other's secrets. Except Alison's I mean there must be a reason why she began running across a dark wood at 1 in the morning. Right?"

"Indeed Miss Fields. Thank you for your time"  
Last of all was Hanna.

"Hello Hanna. Could you tell everything that happened?"  
"We had a sleepover for god's sake. Ali will come back. You don't need to be here she's not dead!"  
"But Hanna we need to find her. And to do that we need you help."  
"She doesn't need finding. She'll come back ok? She will so for now just leave me alone. Want to know what happened? We listened to music, talked about music. WHATEVER!"  
Hanna stormed off to her parents. The four girls went home.


	5. Gone

Chapter 5 Gone  
1st September 2009.  
8Am.  
Aria didn't go back to sleep that night. She did once for 10 minutes but woke up to a startling nightmare of Alison's dead body lying in the barn. Aria shuddered and got up. School started on the 7th. Aria got up and showered then dressed into jogging bottoms and a jumper. Going through endless cups of coffee. Her mum came in at 9.

"Aria sweetie, you need to do something? Alright I'm sure Alison will be back soon." Ella Montgomery said to her daughter then continued "I'm off to work look after your brother ok?"  
"Sure Mum" Aria replied lifelessly.

At Spencer's house Spencer was looking through photo albums. All five girls left-right Hanna, Aria, Alison, Spencer, Emily looking happy at Alison's last birthday party. Spencer and Alison at a sleepover in July. Alison eating ice cream. Aria, Spencer, Emily and Alison about to go on a rollercoaster Hanna had been taking the photo. Alison and Aria in a camera booth. All five girls in the camera booth. Alison and Spencer doing a dance. Spencer closed the album shut and began crying. She could've saved Alison. She knew that Alison must be dead. The police would've found her by now. It's been 8 hours.

At Emily's house Emily was drying her hair. She'd just a shower. She felt sick wondering if she'd see Alison's face pop up again. Her parents were looking at her warily all the time. Emily decided to put all her focus into sports. So she decided to go swimming that day.

Hanna was lying in bed. Staring at the picture of her and Alison.  
"Come back" She muttered over and over again.

At around 11am the police called. She got her hopes up that they'd found Alison. But it was just to question her again.  
"Hello Hanna Marin. We've come to ask you more questions on Alison DiLaurentis. I'm Officer Edwards" Officer Edwards said.  
"Hi" Hanna mumbled.  
"So could you explain to me why you didn't want to be questioned last night?"  
"Because Officer Edwards. You don't need answers to people who are going to come back. People who are not dead. Because I'll tell you one thing Alison DiLaurentis is not dead!"  
"It's just procedure Hanna. Could you tell us where some of Alison's hangouts were?"  
"She loves the coffee shop on 8th Avenue. It was where she went the most. She loves Springfield's shopping centre she goes there every Saturday" Hanna sighed reminiscing.  
"OK, did she have any secret boyfriend? Any lover?"  
"No Ali wasn't that type of girl. She was free like a bird plus no boy was good enough for her"

"Ok that's all for today, Thank you for your help Miss Harin"  
Then they left. Hanna went back to bed staring at the picture again.

3pm  
Aria got up and dialled Hanna's number.  
"Hello Marin residence who is this?" A voice said,  
"Hi it's Aria. Is Hanna there?" Aria asked.

"Oh Aria! Hello darling how are you? I'll go get Hanna for you."  
"I'm fine thanks."  
A few seconds later, Hanna voice came on the line.  
"Hello?"  
"Hanna it's me, Aria. Are you alright?"  
"Aria? Obviously I'm not alright!"  
"Ok stupid question"  
"Sorry Aria I just feel so low."  
"I know Han, I know exactly how you feel. It's so depressing, gloomy dark like Ali was our light, our spirit. Gone."  
"Exactly. Listen I'm not in a mood to talk, I'll call you sometime…"  
Then the line went dead.  
Aria fell to the floor crying. Hanna didn't want to speak to her anymore. Everything was wrong.

Spencer was studying for this school year.

"Might as well do something right" She whispered to herself.  
Her mobile rang.  
"Hello?" She over enthusiastically said hoping it was Alison.  
"Hey Spence. It's Aria. I'm using the house phone. I don't wanna see my mobile phone it's picture is me and Ali."  
"Oh hi Aria. I understand. How you holding up?"  
"Not very well actually. But I'll get there. What about you?"  
"Meh."  
"Ok Spence. Want me to come over?"  
"Actually Aria if I'm honest. No. I just need my space"

"Oh…" The line went dead. Spencer sighed but went back to studying. A hour later she thought Hanna is crazy, I've pissed of Aria my one last hope is Emily.  
Ring, ring, ring.  
"Hey Spencer" Emily introduced.  
"Hi Em. How have you been?"  
"The pain comes in waves. You?"  
"It's hard sometimes. But I'll survive."  
"I don't think we can say the same for Ali"  
"Em! Don't say that!"  
"Well it's obvious Spence. The police haven't found here in 14 hours they never will"

At Emily Field's house.  
Emily munched on sandwich after having a long heartfelt conversation with Spencer. She felt as if Alison was dead but maybe she could move on. She'd been in Alison's shadow so long. Doing what she said and so much more. Maybe if Alison didn't come back she could be happier. But for some reason living life without Alison seemed anticlimactic.

11pm  
Aria stared at her reflection in the mirror slowly brushing her hair. Alison always said to her she had beautiful long hair. But Alison's long, blonde, shiny hair with perfect ringlets was so much better than Aria's dull, brown, locks. Aria couldn't bear the anxiety. She couldn't bear to see that bracelet that Alison had given her on her wrist saying Aria. She took it off and threw it across the room in despair.  
"Sweetie." A voice said.  
Aria turnt around to see her mum standing in her doorway.  
"Hey Mum." Aria replied.  
"I think we should leave." Ella suggested.  
"What do you mean 'Leave'?" Aria asked.  
"Listen Aria, Alison's disappearance has obviously been hard on you. Maybe we need a break. Why don't we go to Iceland?"  
"What and leave Spencer, Hanna and Emily?"  
"Your friends will still be there if we come back."  
"IF we come back."  
"Yes, let's leave tomorrow morning."

The clock struck midnight  
Hanna looked out the window hoping to see Alison run across the drive. She could just see Alison's house down the road. If she hadn't of fallen asleep Hanna thought.  
"Hanna it's time to get some rest" Said her mum.  
"Night 'Ma" Hanna snuggled under her blanket hugging the picture of her and Alison.

Spencer repeatedly keep texting Alison's phone. She knew Alison had took it with her because the police couldn't find it. Either that or someone else has been in the barn. Spencer shuddered just thinking about it. She hoped that even if Alison didn't come back she'd at least text Spencer to say she was OK.

Emily lay in bed staring at the intricate patterns on the ceiling. It was 1am. A whole 24 hours without hearing Alison's voice. Seeing Alison's face. Face to face. Talking to Alison. Just being with her. Emily screamed into her pillow frustrated about how Alison could leave her.


	6. Alone

Chapter Six Alone  
2ND September 2009.  
12pm  
Aria sealed the last box with sellotape. She had texted all the girls to meet her outside her house at 12. It just turnt 12. She looked around the room knowing she probably wouldn't return here. Return to Rosewood. Return to Alison. She lifted the box and walked down the stairs handing the box to her Dad Byron Montgomery. Spencer, Emily and Hanna were standing together on the pavement. It's the first time she'd seen them since Alison's disappearance.  
"Hey" Aria smiled wanly.

"Hi" The other three girls said at the same time.  
"I'm going to Iceland. My mum thinks it's better to have a fresh start" Aria explained.

"I'll miss you Aria" Emily confessed hugging Aria tight.  
"I'll miss you too Em." Aria cried.  
"Bye Aria let's keep contact" Spencer said silent tears trickling down her cheek.  
"Definitely" Aria replied.  
"Bye, I'll never forget you." Hanna promised.  
"Bye Han" Aria answers.  
"Come on Aria we're gonna miss the flight!" Ella calls.  
"Coming!" Aria shouts back. Then she says to the girls. "Bye girls. I'll miss you all so much" Then Aria runs to her family and gets in the car.


	7. What Happened: In the eyes of Alison

THE END! Of Episode One. Now you'll see what happened through each of the girls eyes from the beginning when Alison went missing to when Aria leaves.  
1st is through Alison DiLaurentis point of view:

I have a fabulous idea. A sleepover in the shed I found. I turn to face Aria and flashed her my best over-winning smile.  
"Hey Aria, want to get the girls and go to the barn tonight?"  
I knew she couldn't resist me. Although she tried. But my Alison-ness is un-resistible.  
"I don't know…" She replied.  
Time to call in the big guns.  
"C'mon Aria it will be fun! It's school soon."  
I know how much she loathes school. She loathes it more than the most out of me, Spencer, Emily and Hanna.  
"Fine, fine! Lets ask Spencer, Emily and Hanna first" Aria sighed.  
She knew she couldn't resist and she had to give in. Hanna was a little puppy dog she'd do anything I'd do. Emily was just as easy. Spencer was the one who needed a good whacking.  
"Sure!" I grinned. Everybody loves me. I'm the Queen Bee. The It Girl.  
We had a brisk stroll to the Hastings house the home of the brat Spencer. I tapped on the door. Her horrible sister Melissa better not answer. Spencer flung open the door.  
"Hey Alison, Aria come in." Spencer greeted us. I stepped in my new Jimmy Choo's making a noise of the laminate flooring. Hanna and Emily were lounging on the sofa watching MTV. Hanna looking fatter than ever. Emily looking like the liar she is.  
"What brings you here?" Spencer asks us smiling falsely.  
"Just wondering if you'd like to join me and Aria for a sleepover in the barn." I offered.  
"A barn? Who's exactly?" Spencer replied. Ugh! Why does she ask so many questions? How dare she question me?  
"An abandoned one in the woods. Very stable though." I answered, chuckling softly at the sight of Spencer's frown-lined face.  
"No, too dangerous Ali" Spencer said. Hah, like that little swot knew danger.  
"Maybe Spencer's right." Emily agreed. Know Em was listening to her? This needs to be handled like It Girls handle things.  
"Fine you two. Don't come. Hanna what about you?" I said. Hanna looked conflicted. But in the end I always prevail.  
"I guess so." She said in her tiny voice. HAH! SUCK ON THAT SPENCER HASTINGS.  
"Great! So sure you're not coming?" I turnt to face Spencer and Emily. Dangling the offer in there faces. I knew they wanted to come deep down.  
"I guess it couldn't hurt Spence?" Emily said. Good I'm cracking them.  
"Well…" Spencer mumbled.  
C'mon Spencer. Don't be stupid and regret it. I'm always right. Always.  
"You know you want to Spencer, c'mon it'll be so fun!" I insisted. It's hard to get out of my venom grip.  
"Fine, whatever I'll meet you at the park at seven?" Spencer gave in.  
"Deal." I laughed, plotting what we'll do already.  
"Tonight's going to be amazing." Aria laughed with me. She couldn't be more right.  
7pm  
I walked across the grass with my brand new sunglasses on that my mum had surprised with me when I got home. I saw Aria, Emily and Hanna already at the bench. Looked like Spencer wasn't there yet. If she didn't turn up I'd make her life hell. I sat down next to Aria and Hanna.  
"Hey girls" I introduced.  
"Hey!" They all said together.  
I got out my nail file and filed my nails. When I finished I checked my phone. 7:18pm. If she didn't turn up in two minutes we're going without her.  
"Do you think Spence will turn up?" Emily asked me.  
"Of course she will." I replied. She will. No-one disobeys me. Alison. Just then I spotted Spencer trotting towards us like a horse.  
"There she is!" Emily exclaims. She then says to Spencer.  
"We was beginning to think you wasn't going to show!"  
"I was busy" Spencer conformed. Doing what Spencer? Another secret?  
"And only twenty minutes later." I add sarcastically.  
"Whatever Ali, Ready to go girls?" Spencer replied.  
Did that cow just say 'Whatever' to me? This swot is getting on my last nerve.  
"Never been more ready!" Aria smiles. Me neither Aria. We are so on the same wavelength.  
"Yeah" Hanna agrees trying to be 'Cool' like never!  
We strolled towards the cabin/barn/shed thingy.  
"Who wants' to play Secret Share tonight?" I asked. I knew ALL there secrets but none of them knew ANY of mine. That's how I roll.  
"No thanks." Emily says worriedly. Ugh, she'll cave in.  
I whispered in her ear "Don't be such a wuss for gods' sake!"  
Then I whisper to Aria, how gay she is. We both laugh. But Aria doesn't get it completely.  
"Ooh, some gossip girls?" Hanna chirps.  
"Yeah totally Hanna." Aria replies.  
Hanna tries to fit in, it makes me laugh.  
In the clearing the cabin comes into view with it's odd carvings and huge door. Still Hanna can barely fit through it.  
"This is it?" Emily gasped. No it's a hobo house. Emily can be so dumb.  
"It sure is gals" I grin.  
Spencer Hastings eat your heart out.  
"When you said 'shed' I thought of a mangy, little thing but this is…" Spencer breathed.

"Fabulous? Fantastic? Breathless? Amazing? Awesome? Perfect?" I listed. That doesn't really describe the shed. It's describes me. I'm fabulous. I'm fantastic. I'm breathless. I'm amazing. I'm awesome. I'm perfect.

"All of the above." Aria smiled.  
"Definitely!" Emily and Spencer said at the same time. They both laughed. How is that even funny? In a list of who I like the most it would be-  
1) Aria.  
2) Emily  
3) Hanna  
4) Spencer

"Well let's just not stand here, let's go in!" I decided and walked towards the cabin.  
I pulled open the door to reveal the open plan space with minimal furniture. It was alright for a barn I guess but compared to my gorgeously furnished house and especially my room it WAS really like a hobo house.  
"Wow it's even nicer inside Ali." Aria complimented.  
"Why thank you, by the very special findings of Alison DiLaurentis." I flipped my hair and re-applied a coat of lip gloss. People think I'm vain but really I'm just confident.  
The girls put there bags down and rolled out the sleeping bags. I did mine placing my pink furry pillow and Gucci bag on the sleeping bag.  
"Who put the sofa's and table in here?" Spencer asked. Does that girl ever STOP?  
"It's a secret Spence." I reply to her. Gosh she's such a worrier. She's starting to get frown lines.  
"Stop asking question Spencer and just enjoy this!" Hanna scolds. Wow! One good thing Hanna has EVER said.  
"Hanna's right!" Aria gazed around the room in awe. See what I mean? Me and Aria on the same wavelength.  
"Ok let's get into our pyjamas then the fun can really begin girls!" I command. This night was going to be truly awesome.  
10pm  
I'd brought my CDS I have all the latest ones. We chatted about music, clothes and movies. All the lame stuff!  
"Now gals. Time for my choice in game. Aria you wanted to listen to music. Spencer you wanted to talk about movies. Emily you wanted to talk about music and Hanna you wanted to talk about clothes. But now I want to play the Secret Share game. It's fair right?" I demanded. I knew the girls couldn't disagree. Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna look worried but nodded.  
"Good! Now first to go…" I contemplated. Emily with her dirty secret? Or Aria?  
"Emily tell us one secret. If it's not true the forfeit is to strip and run naked outside the shed." I finished. What a forfeit! One of the most creative ones. I was having a evil cackle inside.  
"Um-Um, I-I" Emily stuttered. What a freak.

"Spit it out Em" I said to her. What's up with her? Couldn't she confess her little secret to the rest of the gang?  
"I-I-I…um" Emily continued. Is her secret she stutters?  
"EMILY JUST TELL US!" Aria yelled. Finally someone shouts at the freak show. I've got a rep to protect so I can't shout.  
"I've never kissed a boy" Emily said. What a little liar. I won't make her do a forfeit I have other plans.  
"Kissed anyone else…?" I asked trying to get her to confess.  
"Nope" Emily answered.  
"Positive?" I carried on. If you push someone hard enough they'll come out. Like birth in a way.

"Positive" Emily confirmed. Well I'm not going to push anymore. It might give me a migraine.  
"Aria next" I decided. She had some juicy secrets up her sleeve.  
"I'm scared of white masks after seeing Halloween." Aria confessed. I giggled a little. How immature.  
"Oh really? No family problems? Lies?" I tried to expose her darkest secret.  
"Nope Ali, none at all" Aria sent daggers at me. She better watch her step no matter if she's my favourite. Someone can go down as quickly as they go up on my list.  
"Ok I can take a hint, I'll go next" I decide again. "I have magical powers" I so wanted to see there reactions.  
"Excuse me?" Spencer raised her eyebrow in a cocky way. It's not as ridiculous as her secrets and hers don't involve magical powers.  
"You heard me." I replied to her.  
"You're a liar! Start stripping!" Emily guffawed. EW that girl is gross.  
"You'd like that wouldn't you Emily?" I hissed at her. "I really do have magical powers" I wonder how I'd prove this and scare the girls or I could do the forfeit and scare them by making scratching noises on the barn walls and door.  
"Sure Ali, whatever" Aria rolled her eyes. I admire her attitude.  
"I believe you" Hanna said in a tiny high voice. What an ass-licker.  
"At least one person does" I smile at her.  
"Prove it" Demands Spencer. That is one demanding girl.  
"Alright Spencer I will" I say to her. Then I look at Hanna. "Can I use my power on you Hanna?"  
"Sure" Hanna agrees. I knew she would. She a puppy dog. I don't reply trying to look eerie and mysterious. I make humming noises and wave my hands about and don't blink. After a minute Aria's laugh interrupts me.  
"Ali get real" She laughs.  
"Fine I'll strip!" I laugh and run out of the cabin. "No peeking!" I shout a few seconds later. It was cold outside. I wasn't going to strip at all. I ran across the clearing into the forest and picked up a bag where I'd left the bottles of alcohol. Tonight was going to be great. I'd love to see Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin drunk! I'd been drunk with Aria twice before and Emily once. I run back to the cabin and hear Hanna say "It's alright Em. We're only fifteen I've never kissed a boy either" then Aria's voice "See Emily? You're not the only one." So Hanna hasn't either? Another great secret to spill. Now I hear Spencer's voice. "Where is Alison she's been gone for over 5 minutes?" Aww the heartless cow cares about me. I'm flattered. NOT. "I'm not sure I'll go look" Aria says and I hear get up. I fling open the door and see them all jump.  
"Girls, it's moi. I did the dare. So what shall we do next? Have a drink or two?" I pull out the bottles from behind my back.  
"Sure!" Aria looks excited she's always been a party animal with her wild coloured hair and her love for music and drink.  
"I'm not so sure Alison." Spencer bites her lip. Oh the party pooper.  
"Lighten up Spencer." I command and pour her a drink to give to her. She stares at it for a moment then downs it.  
"Em? Han?" I look at the both of them. Of course Hanna would. And 99.9% is saying Emily would.  
"I guess so Ali." Hanna gulps I pour her a drink. Hanna is like play dough easy to mould and that's what I'll do.  
"Well I don't want to be the only sober one so let's roll." Emily laughs. Tonight will be better than I thought.  
12:57 Am.  
I woke up and see a dark figure outside the window. Could it really be who I think it is? I pulled the sleeping bag off me and walk over trying not to wake the girls. The figure begins to move away. I slowly slide open the door trying to be quiet but still it makes creaks. Stupid door. I'm out but I hear Spencer's hushed voice.  
"Ali? Where are you going?"  
"Go back to sleep Spencer." I reply trying to shut the door but Spencer is now standing there. I see the figure behind the trees. I begin running to get closer to the figure and to get away from Spencer. She will not ruin my chance. I keep running almost there and I hear Spencer begin running. But she's never been athletic I can easily out run her any day. I keep running past the trees. The figure is there facing me. I can't see Spencer anymore. Spencer appears and pushes me into the brick wall. I bang my head feeling faint the figure is walking away again. I kick Spencer and she falls to the floor. I run back to the figure as fast as I could the world was spinning. She could not stop me now. I ran and I couldn't see anymore. Something pushed me and I screamed. Then everything went black.


	8. What Happened: In the eyes of Aria

2nd in the view of Aria Montgomery.

I looked at my nails. They really do need painting. Maybe glitter blue?  
"Hey Aria, want to get the girls and go to the barn tonight?" Alison smiled.  
Oh no, another one of Ali's ideas. When she gets one she won't give up.  
"I don't know…" I reply tempted to bite my nails. It was hard to resist Alison DiLaurentis. She was the Queen Bee. Only 1 in a million could resist her. Unfortunately I wasn't that one.

"C'mon Aria it will be fun! It's school soon." Alison persuaded. She knew what buttons to push! She knew I absolutely positively HATE SCHOOL.  
"Fine, fine. Let's ask Spencer, Emily and Hanna first" I give in. I really can't help it.  
"Sure!" Alison said seeming extra happy now.  
We made our way to Spencer's house where Spencer, Emily and Hanna were. Alison confidently knocked on the door. After a few seconds Spencer opened it. I smiled at her. She smiled back at me and Alison.  
"Hey Alison, Aria come in," Spencer greeted. I stepped in her house it was wonderfully furnished. Not as good as Alison's house. But way nicer than mine, Emily's or Hanna's house.  
Hanna and Emily were on the sofa watching TV. I sat down next to Emily and Alison sat next to me, my eyes fixed on the group of people partying on the TV the channel must be MTV.  
"What brings you here?" Spencer asks smiling. Can't we visit our friends?  
"Just wondering if you would like to join me and Aria for a sleepover in a barn" Alison explained. I wonder how this would pan out.  
"A barn? Who's exactly?" Spencer replied.  
That was actually a good question but I could tell Ali was getting pissed off. I mean Spencer can be annoying sometimes but Alison wants everything her way no questions asked that's why she's my best friend! Ha-ha.  
"A abandoned one in the woods, very stable though" Alison laughed at Spencer's frown lines. Spencer is such a worrier.  
"No, too dangerous Ali" Spencer answered. What a party pooper!  
"Maybe Spencer's right" Emily agreed wearily. Oh no she's caught Spencer fever.  
"Fine you two don't come, Hanna what about you?" Alison flashed her best smile. Obviously Hanna would come she always listens to Alison. I kind of do. Not all the time. Like I have pink streaks in my hair, Alison doesn't like it but I still love it. I'm me with a demanding best friend. Ha-ha. I try to be me. anyway.  
Hanna looked around frightened. What was there to be frightened about? I mean really? Then she answered "I guess so"  
"Great! So you guys are sure you're not coming?" Alison teased. She was blatantly dangling the offer in there faces. I saw Spencer and Emily cracking.  
"I guess it couldn't hurt right Spence?" Emily said. Emily's always been a soft touch, I admire her for some odd reasons.  
"Well…" Spencer hesitated. UGGGGGH.  
"You know you want to Spencer, c'mon it will be so fun!" Alison pushed. I knew Spencer wanted too. Deep down. What could we do tonight? Blindfolded makeovers? That would be a laugh.  
"Fine! Whatever. Ok. Meet you at the park at seven?" Spencer suggested. Seven was pretty early, for a all-nighter! 7 'til 7 I guess. I love having sleepover parties. Especially in weird places.  
"Deal" Alison smiled.  
"Tonight's going to be amazing" I laughed. It wasn't a lie at all.

7pm  
I got to the park bench, Emily and Hanna were sitting there chatting. Hanna was probably just early to impress Alison. I'm surprised she didn't walk with her. And Emily always early. Once she stayed round my house and we went to sleep at 3am, she was up at 7am raring to go.  
"Hello girlies" I greet them. They look up in a surprised way they must of not heard me coming. Cool! I should be a spy.  
"Hey Aria!" They chorus together which then makes them laugh.  
"Oh look there's Alison!" Hanna calls. Oh I barely get a hello, but when mega Queen steps on the scene she's get all attention.  
"Hey girls" Alison smiled at us.  
"Hey!" We all chorused together. Gosh, I sounded like a frickin' nun.  
Alison got out my nail file and filed her always perfect nails. I don't my nail varnish always get's scratched or peels off. I just began to play a game on my phone oblivious to everyone else.  
"Do you think Spence will turn up?" Emily asked Alison. I got startled noone had spoke for 15 minutes and Spnecer wasn't here yet.  
"Of course she will." Alison replied. If she doesn't come soon Alison will be fuming and she's really bitchy when she's angry.  
"There she is!" Emily exclaims. I look up to Spencer strolling towards us. What a time.  
"We was beginning to think you weren't gonna show" Emily urgently bursted. You got that right Em.  
"I was busy" Spencer said. Busy? To almost stand us up? Bitch.  
"And only twenty minutes late" Alison cocked a eyebrow sarcastically. HAHA gotta love sarcasm.  
"Whatever Ali" Spencer sighed. Then continued "Ready to go girls?" Smiling quickly. Who's all chirpy chirp now? Talk about mood swings. Well I better act happy to be in a good mood for major partying tonight.  
"Never been more ready" I laughs.  
"Yeah." Hanna agrees hesitantly. Hanna could be such a downer even if she is some crazy stalker girl about Alison at least act happy for Alison.  
We stroll towards the cabin. I'm being careful to miss the mud. It better not be too far now.  
"So who would like a game of Secret Share tonight?" Alison smiles slyly. Alison loves that game! I like it sort of because I don't really have any secrets to hide except one...  
"No thanks" Emily begins to look worried. FOR GOD'S SAKE WHAT A PARTYPOOPER.  
"Emily don't be such a wuss for god's sake!" Alison hissed. She pratically read my mind.  
Alison comes over to whisper in my ear. "She's so gay!" I begin guffawing away. Alison joins me.  
"Ooh some gossip girls?" Hanna tries to fit in. What a nerd.  
"Yeah totally Hanna" I dismiss.  
We have arrived at the cabin. It's huge with gorgeous carvings and a arch shape door.  
"This is it?" Emily gasps. No Emily it's just a random shed.  
"It sure is gals." Alison grinned.  
"When you said "shed" I thought of a mangy little thing but this is…" Spencer says breathlessly. Wow someone made Spencer breathless!  
"Fabulous? Fantastic? Breathless? Amazing? Awesome? Perfect?" Alison listed lots of adjectives.  
"All of the above" I smiled. It was the whole truth it really was all them things.  
"Definitely!" Spencer and Emily said at the same time. They both laughed.  
"Well then let's not just stand here! Let's go in." Alison strode towards the cabin. At least it's less muddy here, I'd hate to ruin my new converse Ali keeps begiing me to wear high heels but it's not me.  
Alison then flung open the door to reveal a gorgeous open plan space, very tidy and clean.  
"Wow, even nicer on the inside Ali." I complimented. She had said earlier it was abandoned, it didn't look abandoned to me.  
"Why thank you, by the very special findings of Alison DiLaurentis." Alison replied.  
We then put there bags down and rolled the sleeping backs across the floor.  
"Who put the sofa's and table in here?" Spencer asks. Santa Claus. LOL.  
"It's a secret Spence" Alison says. We have so many secrets...us lot. Ali knows all of mine, but I know none of hers.  
"Stop asking questions Spencer and just enjoy this" Hanna scolded. Oh my god, Hanna with a 'tude!  
"Hanna's right!"I gazed around the room in awe. It really was fantastic, tonight was going to be so much fun! As if on cue Alison said-  
"Ok first let's get into our pyjamas then the fun can really begin girls!"

10pm  
We had got into there pyjamas and listened to music and discussed best movies and bands and clothes. It was like a average sleepover someone needed to kick it up a notch and as if on cue (AGAIN!) Alison said-  
"Now gals. Time for my choice in game. Aria you wanted to listen to music. Spencer you wanted to talk about movies. Emily you wanted to talk about music and Hanna you wanted to talk about clothes. But now I want to play the Secret Share game. It's fair right?"  
Spencer, Emily and Hanna immediately look worried but nodded. I nodded with them.  
"Good! Now…first to go Emily, tell us one secret if it's not true the forfeit is to strip and run naked outside the shed." Alison smiled evilly. Wow that's one crazy forfiet.  
"Umm…umm… I-I-" Emily stuttered. What is she doing?  
"Spit it out Em" Alison commanded.  
"I-I-I…um" Emily tried again. SHE'S SO ANNOYING.  
"EMILY JUST TELL US!" I shouted. Even making myself jump.  
"I've never kissed a boy" Emily quickly lied. OMG REALLY? Mega gossip!  
Alison looked happy.  
"Kissed anyone else…?" Alison asked implying something. What does she mean 'Anyone else?' Theres boys or girls and I'm sure Emily isn't a lesbian.  
"Nope" Emily answered.  
"Positive?" Alison urged.  
"Positive." Emily settled.  
"Ok, now Aria next." Alison looked a little disappointed. Oh golly gosh.  
"I'm scared of white masks after seeing Halloween." I admitted. It wasn't a lie. Micheal Myers really scares me.  
"Oh really? Great. No family problems? Lies?" Alison tried to expose a secret of mine. But she wasn't. I wouldn't back down.  
"Nope Ali none at all." I replied. I'm calm, I'm collected. I'm calm, I'm collected.  
"Ok, I can take a hint. Ok I'll go next." PHEW. Alison continued. "I have magical powers." Woah Ali can't be real. She knows the forfeit does she really wanna do it?  
"Excuse me?" Spencer raised her eyebrow. OMG HER FACE!  
"You heard me" Alison said. Yes we did, Ali. We think you're crazy. But then again Ali would never tell us a secret, but she could at least make realistic.  
"You're a liar! Start stripping!" Emily insisted. YOU TELL HER!  
"You'd like wouldn't you Emily?" Alison hissed. "I really do have magical powers" Whoa, Ali actually hissed at Em! Whats going on?  
"Sure Ali whatever" I rolled my eyes.  
"I believe you." Hanna said in a small voice. KISS ASS!  
"At least one person does." Alison smiles.  
"Prove it" Spencer demands. I wonder how this was gonna turn out.  
"Alright Spencer I will." Then Alison turns to face Hanna. "Can I use my magical power on you Hanna?" Alison asks.  
"Sure" Hanna agrees. Bye bye, Hanna you'll probably be dead by the end of this.  
Alison doesn't reply she just begins to do weird stuff like hypnotising.  
"Ali get real" I laugh after a minute of the weird stuff.  
"Fine I'll strip" Alison giggles running out the cabin door. "No peeking!" She shouts after. She's so crazy!  
"We won't!" I roll my eyes. "Ali is one wacky girl."  
"Tell me about it!" Spencer agrees.  
"Do you think she'll actually do it?" Hanna asks.  
"Doubt it it's not Ali's style" I assume.  
"Yes but it's not Alison's style to back out of a forfeit is it? She's a daredevil." Emily interrupts. True dat Emily.  
"True Em" I agree.  
"She's been gone a while" Hanna says. Um...like 30 seconds maybe? FREAK.  
"One minute Hanna! Stop worrying you'll get wrinkles." Spencer replies.  
"Says you Spence!" Emily giggles.  
"Hypocrite." I mutter.  
"Hey Aria! I heard that!" Spencer throws a pillow at me. I throw it back. Violent cow.  
"Whatever" I reply.  
"She has been gone a while, I'm going to look for her." Hanna says biting her nails. She's got terrible nails manicure needed?  
"Hanna calm down! Ok? Ali will be back any minute now. Alright? Breathe." Emily comforts. Emily should be a doc.  
"Oh Emily you're right! I just panic!" Hanna understood. Your obsessed with Ali, face it. I soooooo wanted to say that!  
"It's ok Han. We all panic sometimes." Spencer chips in.  
"Yeah Spence is right." I nod my head.  
"So was that true Em?" Spencer looks longingly at Emily.  
"What?" Emily looks confused.  
"You've never kissed a boy." Spencer says. I still can't get over that myself.  
"Oh…that…" Emily sighs.  
"It's alright Em. We're only fifteen I've never kissed a boy either." Hanna smiles honestly. HAHA. OMG I'M DYING WITH LAUGHTER INSIDE.  
"See Emily? You're not the only one." I reassure. Trying to be a good friend.  
"Where is Alison she's been gone for over 5 minutes." Spencer changes the subject. Not her too!  
"I'm not sure I'll go look." I get up. At least it will make them shut up.  
Just then the cabin door flies open I screamed. HOLY CRAP. I jumped down behind Spencer. She better protect me.  
"Girls. It's moi. I did the dare. So what shall we do next? Have a drink or two?" Alison grins pulling out two bottles of alcohol from behind her back. Wow major heartattack! I got up from behind Spencer.  
"Sure!" I smile.  
"I'm not so sure Alison." Spencer bites her lip. Spencer is the most annoying person I've ever met.  
"Lighten up Spencer." Alison pours a glass and hands it to her. Mwahaha she won't be able to resist it!  
"Em? Han?" Alison looks at the two.  
"I guess so Ali." Hanna gulps.  
"Well I don't wanna be the only sober one so let's roll." Emily laughs. Party ROOOOOOOOOOOOOCKING.

I woke up. I have a pounding headache. I better wake the girls up. I shake Emily and Hanna awake.  
"Oh my god, I have a really bad headache." Emily moans blinking like a pigeon.  
"Me too." Hanna adds.  
"Me three." I end. Where's Alison and Spencer?  
"Where's Ali and Spence?" I repeat out loud my forehead creasing.  
"The cabin door's open!" Emily points out.  
"Oh no." Hanna murmurs. Something strange was going on.  
I get up and walk to the door. Spencer appears in the doorway. Oh my god! Not again, I've been sacred enough!  
"Oh my god! Spencer where have you been? Where's Alison?" I ask. Why does Spencer look like that? Is she crying?  
"I-I I woke up to see Alison walking out the door so I got up and followed her. She saw me behind her and told me to go away. I didn't listen I carried on after her. She started running so did I. But she was too quick. She got out of my sight and I heard her scream. I-I can't find her." Spencer explains tears dripping now her face.  
"Oh Spence. It'll be ok. C'mon girls let's get up and go look for her." I hug Spencer and try to be strong. Alison would come back it was just another prank. This time it's not so funny if something can make Spencer cry you should worry.  
Hanna was the fastest to get on her shoes and coat eager to find her role model. I tried to be fast but my hands were shaking. She had ran out almost 20 minutes ago. And hadn't come back. We we're searching for 40 minutes.  
"She's obviously not out here anymore." I tremble near tears. This is not funny Alison! She said she had magical powers, maybe she can mind-read?  
"No! She is out there we have to keep looking!" Hanna insisted.  
"No let's just call the police." Spencer said. Spencer's right, even though I wanted to keep searching.  
"NO! SHE NEEDS US SPENCER! CAN'T YOU SEE? IF YOU WENT MISSING WOULD YOU WANT US TO GIVE UP?" Hanna screams.  
Emily grabs hold of Hanna. How did this happen? How did things go from good to bad?  
"Hanna, she's obviously not here we've searched the whole woods twice. Ok? Let's go inside and call the police." Emily soothes. Emily was right, Spencer was right yet Hanna was right. I don't know what to do.  
"No Emily let me go! I HAVE TO FIND ALISON." Hanna struggles against Emily's jock grip. I grab a hold of Hanna too. I couldn't let her go too. She might not come back either.  
"Hanna listen to me. Ok? Listen to me. Alison is gone she's not in the woods she's probably out in town or went home or even in the cabin ok? Alison is not here Hanna. We need to call the police." I slowly explain. But I can't make myself believe it.  
Hanna falls to the floor and breaks down in tears sobbing and sobbing.  
"I'm going to call the police and get our stuff. Emily stay with Hanna. Aria come with me." Spencer ordered.  
"Alright" Emily and Aria said. It normally funny when we say things at the same time but now it was just...dead to me. Like Alison, NO! WHAT AM I SAYING?! ALISON IS ALIVE!  
We ran back to the shed, I didn't care about my converse now. I just wanted Ali back. Spencer grabbed her mobile and dialed 911. I stood there nervously. I didn't know what to do.  
"Hello, police please. Yes it's an emergency our friend Alison DiLaurentis has gone missing almost a hour ago, there's been no trace of her since, please come ASAP were in the woods behind Meadow Avenue" Spencer spoke down the phone. She turnt to face me and then hugged me.  
"We'll get through this" I whisper.  
Then we both ran back to Hanna and Emily.  
"Sorry" Spencer whispered. I didn't understand why though.  
They could hear the police sirens approaching. That was quick.  
"She better have a good reason for this." I muttered. The police arrived and questioned us each. I was first.  
"Hello Aria, I'm Officer Smith. Now I'd like for you to tell us what happened. All truth. No lies." Officer Smith greeted.  
"Hi Officer Smith. Ok well what happened is I woke up and Alison and Spencer was gone and Spencer came back and said something like she'd been chasing Alison and Alison got out of sight and screamed then Spencer couldn't find her. Then we went looking for about 40 minutes then we rang the police and got our stuff." I explained. It was 100% truth. Unless Spencer was lying...  
"Why were you at the barn?" To kill sheeps. UGGH isn't in obvious?  
"Today when me and Alison were at the park she suggested we have a sleepover with Spencer, Emily and Hanna. So we went to Spencer's house and we asked if they wanted to come. They said yes. So we went at 7 last night. We met up at the park we went through the woods to the cabin." I replied. I hope my breath didn't smell of alchohol.  
"What happened when you were in the barn?" We killed sheeps. cmndfkjhsdjkfh i'm annoyed.  
"Well we chatted about music, clothes, boys all that stuff. Played truth and dare. Fun games like that. We listened to music. And then we just fell asleep at about midnight."  
"Alright, did you do any dangerous dares?"  
"No we only did silly ones like who could fit most popcorn in there mouth and stuff." I wasn't lying you should've seen Emily choking.  
"I see…Ok thank you Aria your parents are waiting for you." I turnt my head to see my Mum Ella Montgomey, Dad Byron Montgomery and my brother looking sleepy Mike Montgomery.  
"Let's rest, sweetheart" My mum's soft arm went around me.

1st September 2009.  
8Am.  
I didn't go back to sleep that night. Well I did once for 10 minutes but I woke up to a startling nightmare of Alison's dead body lying in the barn. She can't be dead. I'm terrified. I better get up. School started on the 7th. I got up and showered then dressed into jogging bottoms and a jumper. I went downstairs my Dad would've gone to work by now, Mike probably in bed and mum of course is downstairs waiting for me.  
"Aria sweetie, you need to do something. Alright I'm sure Alison will be back soon." Mum said to me then continued "I'm off to work look after your brother ok?"  
"Sure Mum" I replied lifelessly.  
"Ring me if you need anything sweetheart" Mum smoothed down my hair and walked out the front door. I poured endless cups of coffee and cleaned my converse. At 10 Mike came downstairs and looked at me as if I was disabled.

3pm  
I got up and dialled Hanna's number. She must be distraught. My hands shook as I dialled the number.  
"Hello Marin residence who is this?" A voice said.  
"Hi it's Aria. Is Hanna there?" I asked.  
"Oh Aria! Hello darling how are you? I'll go get Hanna for you." I stood there, smelling something odd...it's me! I'm gonna have a shower in a minute. I guess Alison would want me too,  
"I'm fine thanks." I replied melancholy in my voice.  
A few seconds later, Hanna voice came on the line.  
"Hello?"  
"Hanna it's me, Aria. Are you alright?"  
"Aria? Obviously I'm not alright!"OK, no need to be a bitch about it.  
"Ok stupid question" I replied, I didn't have the strength to fight back.  
"Sorry Aria I just feel so low." Don't we all?  
"I know Han, I know exactly how you feel. It's so depressing, gloomy dark like Ali was our light, our spirit. Gone." I should be a damn poet.  
"Exactly. Listen I'm not in a mood to talk, I'll call you sometime…"  
Then the line went dead. What...?  
I fell to the floor crying. Tears spurting like a fountain. Why were there cracks in our foundation? What was going on? Hanna didn't want to speak to me anymore. Everything was wrong.

11pm  
I stared at my reflection in the mirror slowly brushing my hair. Alison always said to me I had beautiful long hair. But Alison's long, blonde, shiny hair with perfect ringlets was so much better than my dull, brown, locks. I can't bear the anxiety. I can't bear to see that bracelet that Alison had given to me on my wrist saying Aria. I took it off and threw it across the room in despair. Why did this happen? Whar has happened to us? Where is Alison? Who is there left? How had it come to THIS?  
"Sweetie." A voice said.  
I turnt around to see my mum standing in my doorway. Oh great, I'm gonna have to talk to her now. I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE but with the girls...  
"Hey Mum." I replied.  
"I think we should leave." Mum suggested.  
"What do you mean 'Leave'?" I asked.  
"Listen Aria, Alison's disappearance has obviously been hard on you. Maybe we need a break. Why don't we go to Iceland?"  
"What and leave Spencer, Hanna and Emily?" It was terrible idea. I couldn't leave them...could I?  
"Your friends will still be there if we come back." She's right...  
"IF we come back." And if we don't?  
"Yes, let's leave tomorrow morning."  
She's right it could be a frest start. A way to move on. We'd come back. We'd have too.

2ND September 2009.  
12pm  
I sealed the last box with sellotape. I had texted all the girls to meet me outside my house at 12. It's just turnt 12. I looked around the room knowing I probably wouldn't return here. Return to Rosewood. Return to Alison. Never step foot of this life. I lifted the box and walked down the stairs handing the box to Dad. Spencer, Emily and Hanna were standing together on the pavement. It's the first time I have seen them since Alison's disappearance. They looked tired. And like they had given up hope.  
"Hey" I smiled wanly.  
"Hi" The other three girls said at the same time. Like I said again it wasn't a laugh now.  
"I'm going to Iceland. My mum thinks it's better to have a fresh start" I explained.  
"I'll miss you Aria" Emily confessed hugging me tight. My eyes watered threatning to spill.  
"I'll miss you too Em." I cried. More than they would miss me for sure.  
"Bye Aria let's keep contact" Spencer said silent tears trickling down her cheek.  
"Definitely" I replied. Forever we would keep contact.  
"Bye, I'll never forget you." Hanna promised.  
"Bye Han" I answer. I could never forget them or that night or Rosewood or Alison. It was imprinted on my heart, brain and soul.  
"Come on Aria we're gonna miss the flight!" Mum calls.  
"Coming!" I shout back. ThenI say to the girls. "Bye girls. I'll miss you all so much" I then run to my family and get in the car. This is it.


	9. What Happened: In the eyes of Spencer

This is the 3rd view of Spencer Hastings:

I poured a glass of cola and gave it to Hanna. Then the door knocked. I wonder who it could be. I opened it Alison and Aria were standing there.  
"Hey Alison, Aria come in" I greeted. They stepped I, Alison's high heels making a big noise like usual. Hanna and Emily were sitting on the sofa watching MTV. Aria and Alison joined them. I sat at the counter of our conjoining kitchen and living room.  
"What brings you here?" I ask smiling.  
"Just wondering if you would like to join me and Aria for a sleepover in a barn" Alison explained.  
"A barn? Who's exactly?" Spencer replied. I had to be very careful, Ali could lead you into some danger.  
"A abandoned one in the woods, very stable though" Alison laughed at my frown lines. I try not to frown but I can't help it! Alison can be so irresponsible.  
"No, too dangerous Ali" I answered.  
"Maybe Spencer's right" Emily agreed wearily. Finally, someone else who sees sense!  
"Fine you two don't come, Hanna what about you?" Alison flashed her best smile. It's obvious Hanna will go.  
Hanna looked around frightened. Then she answered "I guess so" See?  
"Great! So you guys are sure you're not coming?" Alison teased.  
"I guess it couldn't hurt right Spence?" Emily said. Oh dear, Em is too weak- minded. Easily influenced by Ali.  
"Well…" I hesitated. I didn't want to be left out.  
"You know you want to Spencer, c'mon it will be so fun!" Alison pushed. The woodsa re a five minute walk from here if anything goes badly I could always get home easily I suppose.  
"Fine! Whatever. Ok. Meet you at the park at seven?" I suggested.  
"Deal" Alison smiled.  
"Tonight's going to be amazing" Aria laughed. She could be right.

7pm  
"Dear Diary… -Spencer" I wrote my diary, it was ten past 7. Oh crap! I grabbed my bag and slid my wedges on.  
"Spencer be back by 3 tomorrow afternoon, we want to practice tennis, ok?" Mom said.  
"Sure Mom, see you tomorrow!" I reply opening the front door and walking out. I heard mom's muffled voice shout  
"Have fun!" She's too over the top but I love her. I picked up my speed, Ali would be in a mood with me, if I was too late. It's almost quarter past. Five minutes later I saw in the distance Aria, Alison, Emily and Hanna.  
I walked up to the four of them sitting on the park bench.  
"We was beginning to think you weren't gonna show" Emily urgently bursted.  
"I was busy" I said. Trying to look mysterious.  
"And only twenty minutes late" Alison cocked a eyebrow sarcastically. She could be such a cow!  
"Whatever Ali" I sighed. Then continued "Ready to go girls?" Smiling quickly.  
"Never been more ready" Aria laughs. She's so funky, I love that girl!  
"Yeah." Hanna agrees hesitantly.  
We strolled towards the cabin. I had no idea where it was, I just followed Alison. I was wondering if it was going to rain, I hope not. A shed doesn't sound too waterproof.  
"So who would like a game of Secret Share tonight?" Alison smiles slyly. Oh no. NO. NO. NO.  
"No thanks" Emily begins to look worried.  
"Emily don't be such a wuss for god's sake!" Alison hissed. Whoa, Alison could be a BIG COW.  
Alison whispers something to Aria and they both start laughing. They have so many secrets. Alison always says secrets are what keeps us together yet we don't know any of hers.  
"Ooh some gossip girls?" Hanna tries to fit in. I know Hanna tries but I just can't see her making the cut.  
"Yeah totally Hanna" Aria dismisses.  
We arrived at the cabin. It's large with mystical carvings and a arch door.  
"This is it?" Emily gasped. She took the words right out of my mouth.  
"It sure is gals." Alison grinned.  
"When you said "shed" I thought of a mangy little thing but this is…" I said breathlessly.  
"Fabulous? Fantastic? Breathless? Amazing? Awesome? Perfect?" Alison listed lots of adjectives.  
"All of the above" Aria smiled. Well I wouldn't say perfect… I'd seen way better but I don't wanna burst her bubble.  
"Definitely!" Me and Emily said at the same time. We both laughed.  
"Well then let's not just stand here! Let's go in." Alison strode towards the cabin.  
Alison then flung open the door to reveal a gorgeous open plan space, very tidy and clean.  
"Wow, even nicer on the inside Ali." Aria complimented. I personally thought it was nicer on the outside…  
"Why thank you, by the very special findings of Alison DiLaurentis." Alison replied.  
We put there bags down and rolled the sleeping backs across the floor.  
"Who put the sofa's and table in here?" I ask. You can never be to wary, we could be trespassing right now!  
"It's a secret Spence" Alison says. Sureeeeeeeee.  
"Stop asking questions Spencer and just enjoy this" Hanna scolded. Fatty scolded me? Whatever.  
"Hanna's right!" Aria gazed around the room. OK get over it gals. As Ali would say.  
"Ok first let's get into our pyjamas then the fun can really begin girls!" Alison commands. Yeah 'fun'  
10pm  
We had got into there pyjamas and listened to music and discussed best movies and bands and clothes. But now a dangerous game began to take it's play. I could sense it in Ali's eyes.  
"Now gals. Time for my choice in game. Aria you wanted to listen to music. Spencer you wanted to talk about movies. Emily you wanted to talk about music and Hanna you wanted to talk about clothes. But now I want to play the Secret Share game. It's fair right?" Alison demanded. I knew it! What a evil little cow! I still have no idea why I'm friends with her. I guess I like her 9/10 times. Actually no, 8/10. Maybe not even that. 7?  
The others immediately look worried but nodded.  
"Good! Now…first to go Emily, tell us one secret if it's not true the forfeit is to strip and run naked outside the shed." Alison smiled evilly. Whoa, she was taking extreme to the next level.  
"Umm…umm… I-I-" Emily stuttered.  
"Spit it out Em" Alison commanded. Give her a chance! She can be so un-patient trust me I know.  
"I-I-I…um" Emily tried again.  
"EMILY JUST TELL US!" This time it was Aria who shouted. Ali had had way to big of a influence on Aria.  
"I've never kissed a boy" Emily quickly lied. Really?  
Alison looked happy. A evil happy.  
"Kissed anyone else…?" Alison asked implying something. A boy is a boy there is no-one else.  
"Nope" Emily answered.  
"Positive?" Alison urged.  
"Positive." Emily settled.  
"Ok, now Aria next." Alison looked a little disappointed. Thank god it's not me.  
"I'm scared of white masks after seeing Halloween." Aria admitted. LOL.  
"Oh really? Great. No family problems? Lies?" Alison asked. What was Ali on about?  
"Nope Ali none at all." Aria replied.  
"Ok, I can take a hint. Ok I'll go next." Alison continued. "I have magical powers."  
"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrow. What was Alison talking about, what she crazy?  
"You heard me" Alison said.  
"You're a liar! Start stripping!" Emily insisted.  
"You'd like wouldn't you Emily?" Alison hissed. BITCH! "I really do have magical powers" Sure...  
"Sure Ali whatever" Aria rolled her eyes. Read my mind.  
"I believe you." Hanna said in a small voice. Of course SHE would. I like Hanna though she's so kind.  
"At least one person does." Alison smiles. A gullible person. What was Alison playing at?  
"Prove it" I demanded. I'd like to see how'd she pull this off.  
"Alright Spencer I will." Then Alison turns to face Hanna.  
"Can I use my magical power on you Hanna?" Alison asks.  
"Sure" Hanna agrees.  
Alison doesn't reply she just begins to do weird stuff like hypnotising. This is a joke.  
"Ali get real" Aria laughs after a minute of the weird stuff.  
"Fine I'll strip" Alison giggles running out the cabin door. "No peeking!" She shouts after.  
"We won't!" Aria rolls her eyes. "Ali is one wacky girl."  
"Tell me about it!" I agree. I would never lie to Alison that's why I'm glad she didn't pick me, she can sniff out a lie from anywhere.  
"Do you think she'll actually do it?" Hanna asks.  
"Doubt it it's not Ali's style" Aria assumes.  
"Yes but it's not Alison's style to back out of a forfeit is it? She's a daredevil." Emily interrupts. Emily's right, she's quiet, but when she opens her mouth 99.9% of the time she's right.  
"True Em" Aria agrees.  
"She's been gone a while" Hanna says. What, 60 seconds?  
"One minute Hanna! Stop worrying you'll get wrinkles." I reply.  
"Says you Spence!" Emily giggles. Like I said 99.9% of the time- not now!  
"Hypocrite." Aria mutters.  
"Hey Aria! I heard that!" I throw a pillow at Aria.  
"Whatever" Aria replies.  
"She has been gone a while, I'm going to look for her." Hanna says biting her nails. Thye are short as hell! Mine are quite long.  
"Hanna calm down! Ok? Ali will be back any minute now. Alright? Breathe." Emily comforts.  
"Oh Emily you're right! I just panic!" Hanna understood. I think Hanna has some lesbo love going on fo Ali.  
"It's ok Han. We all panic sometimes." I chip in trying to be nice.  
"Yeah Spence is right." Aria nods her head.  
"So was that true Em?" I look longily at Emily.  
"What?" Emily looks confused. Isn't it obvious? Your little confession.  
"You've never kissed a boy." I say.  
"Oh…that…" Emily sighs.  
"It's alright Em. We're only fifteen I've never kissed a boy either." Hanna smiles honestly.  
"See Emily? You're not the only one." Aria reassures.  
"Where is Alison she's been gone for over 5 minutes." I change the subject. Kissing made me feel sick after the situtation with Melissa and Ian.  
"I'm not sure I'll go look." Aria gets up.  
Just then the cabin door flies open all the girls scream. Aria jumps down behind me. God, Ali knew how to make us jump!  
"Girls. It's moi. I did the dare. So what shall we do next? Have a drink or two?" Alison grins pulling out two bottles of alcohol from behind her back.  
"Sure!" Aria smiles.  
"I'm not so sure Alison." I bit my lip, getting drunk in the middle of nowhere wasn't exactly a smart idea.  
"Lighten up Spencer." Alison pours a glass and hands it to me. I drink it, it was nice, maybe a little more.  
"Em? Han?" Alison looks at the two.  
"I guess so Ali." Hanna gulps.  
"Well I don't wanna be the only sober one so let's roll." Emily laughs.

I woke up hearing muted footsteps across the barn floor. I sit up.  
"Spencer just go back to sleep." Ali says to me. Why is she up at this time? I got up and followered her. Sticking my foot in so she couldn't shut the door. She began running so I ran after her. She was fast but I was catching up. I suddenly had a full surge of force I went slamming into her sending her flying into a brick wall. Then she pushed me, I tripped over the root of a tree. She got up clutching her head and began running. Is she insane? My heas really hurts. I got up and ran across to her. I couldn't see her though, Then I heard a scream.  
"Ali?" A few seconds passed. "Alison!?" a few more seconds passed "ALISON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. What's happened? I walked around the woods I couldn't find her. I ran all the way back to the cabin bearly finding my way. I stand in the doorway and I see Aria, Hanna and Emily are awake. Aria gets up and walks to the door.  
"Oh my god! Spencer where have you been? Where's Alison?" Aria asks.  
"I-I I woke up to see Alison walking out the door so I got up and followed her. She saw me behind her and told me to go away. I didn't listen I carried on after her. She started running so did I. But she was too quick. She got out of my sight and I heard her scream. I-I can't find her." I explain feeling tears dripping down my face.  
"Oh Spence. It'll be ok. C'mon girls let's get up and go look for her." Aria hugs me. Was it really gonna be ok though?  
Hanna was the fastest to get on her shoes and coat eager to find her role model. I slid on a jumper and coat feeling cold inside and out after the experience. Emily was the slowest barely understanding what was happening why Alison would do this. She had ran out almost 20 minutes ago. And hadn't come back. Us four we're search for 40 minutes.  
"She's obviously not out here anymore." Aria trembles near tears.  
"No! She is out there we have to keep looking!" Hanna insisted.  
"No let's just call the police." I said. I'm pratical aren't I?  
"NO! SHE NEEDS US SPENCER! CAN'T YOU SEE? IF YOU WENT MISSING WOULD YOU WANT US TO GIVE UP?" Hanna screams.  
Emily grabs hold of Hanna.  
"Hanna, she's obviously not here we've searched the whole woods twice. Ok? Let's go inside and call the police." Emily soothes.  
"No Emily let me go! I HAVE TO FIND ALISON." Hanna struggles against Emily's jock grip. Aria grabs a hold of Hanna too. Hanna was going mental, having hysterics!  
"Hanna listen to me. Ok? Listen to me. Alison is gone she's not in the woods she's probably out in town or went home or even in the cabin ok? Alison is not here Hanna. We need to call the police." Aria slowly explains.  
Hanna falls to the floor and breaks down in tears sobbing and sobbing.  
"I'm going to call the police and get our stuff. Emily stay with Hanna. Aria come with me." I ordered. Someone had to be calm and collected. Even though on the inside I felt far from it.  
"Alright" Emily and Aria said.

"Sorry" Spencer whispered.  
They could hear the police sirens approaching.  
"She better have a good reason for this." Aria muttered. The police arrived and questioned them each. Aria first.  
Next was Spencer.  
"Hi Spencer, I'm Officer Smith. Now please tell us the entire story beginning to end."  
"Hi Officer Smith. Well today me, Hanna and Emily were watching MTV at my house chilling out and Alison and Aria came over asking if we wanted a sleepover in this shed thing. We agreed it sounded fun. Then we came here at seven-ish. We played games like Truth and Dare and listened to music. Then we went to sleep at 12. I woke up to shuffling and saw Alison standing by the barn door. I got up and tried to get here to come back to bed but she started running so I began running after her. She got out my sight and then I heard her scream. I went looking for her but after a minute or two I got scared and went back to the barn when Aria was standing there. She woke up the other girls and we went looking for her then called you."  
"Ok Spencer, why didn't you get Alison's stuff?"  
"Well if she went missing and you need to look at it. It was better if we left it exactly the same"  
"I see well thank you Spencer."

I was studying for the school year, I had to do something. I miss Alison too much.  
"Might as well do something right" I whispered to myself.  
My mobile rang.  
"Hello?" I almost shouted. Could it be Ali?  
"Hey Spence. It's Aria. I'm using the house phone. I don't wanna see my mobile phone it's picture is me and Ali." Oh it's not Alison...  
"Oh hi Aria. I understand. How you holding up?" I tried to be nice, but just wanted to hang up.  
"Not very well actually. But I'll get there. What about you?"  
"Meh."  
"Ok Spence. Want me to come over?"  
"Actually Aria if I'm honest. No. I just need my space" Was that too harsh?  
"Oh…" The line went dead. I sighed. Hanna is crazy, I've pissed off Aria, my one last hope is Emily.  
Ring, ring, ring.  
"Hey Spencer" Emily introduced.  
"Hi Em. How have you been?"  
"The pain comes in waves. You?"  
"It's hard sometimes. But I'll survive."  
"I don't think we can say the same for Ali"  
"Em! Don't say that!" I was shocked! She said that...?  
"Well it's obvious Spence. The police haven't found here in 14 hours they never will" Maybe she's right.

I kept repeatedly texting Alison's phone. I know Alison had took it with her because the police couldn't find it. Either that or someone else has been in the barn. I shuddered just thinking about it. Could've someone else really been in the barn? I hope that even if Alison didn't come back she'd at least text me to say she was OK.

Aria said she wanted to say goodbye to me. Were we really falling apart just because Alison had gone?  
"Hi" Me, Emily and Hanna said at the same time.  
"I'm going to Iceland. My mum thinks it's better to have a fresh start" Aria explained. Iceland? But that's so far away!  
"I'll miss you Aria" Emily confessed hugging Aria tight.  
"I'll miss you too Em." Aria cried.  
"Bye Aria let's keep contact" I said silent tears trickling down my cheek.  
"Definitely" Aria replied.  
"Bye, I'll never forget you." Hanna promised.  
"Bye Han" Aria answers.  
"Come on Aria we're gonna miss the flight!" Ella calls.  
"Coming!" Aria shouts back. Then she says to the girls. "Bye girls. I'll miss you all so much" Then Aria runs to her family and gets in the car.  
This was too emotionial, I'm gonna miss Alison and Aria.


End file.
